Something to Forget
by Hotaru Albatou
Summary: Dilandau, orgulloso e indiferente ante los demás, deja aflorar sus sentimientos durante la noche, intentando por todos los medios de olvidarse de Arlet. Un pequeño fic basado en mi fanfic anterior Boys don't cry eso quiere decir ¡spoilers! Fanfic escrito


**Something to Forget**

Por Karina

* * *

Estaba ansioso esperando sentado en su trono, cambiando de posición a cada instante mientras todo el escuadrón conversaba amenamente entre ellos sin prestarle atención. Parecían muy animados y cuando los escuchó hablar se quedó sorprendido¡¡estaban hablando sobre ella! Sorprendido, se quedó quieto tratando de seguir escuchándolos hablar. Efectivamente, los chicos estaban comentando que en cualquier momento Arlet llegaría al salón de los Dragonslayers. Sin embargo, la situación era completamente imposible, se suponía que nadie sabía sobre ella. De pronto, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente lo alarmó. Y atravesando el umbral de la puerta apareció Arlet, la única soldado mujer de los Dragonslayers. Entró lentamente y Dilandau sintió que el rostro le ardía con fiereza. Poco a poco y sin tomar en cuenta a sus compañeros que la saludaban con naturalidad, como si siempre hubieran sabido de ella, Arlet se acercó con paso firme hacia Dilandau. Él miró por un instante a sus soldados, pero parecían absortos en sus propias conversaciones, como si lo que acababa de ocurrir fuera de lo más normal del mundo. Luego miró a Arlet. No llevaba el traje de los Dragonslayers, sino que traía puesto un vestido color lavanda, de manga corta y desde la parte baja del busto caía un largo y fino faldón de tul. Se veía hermosa. Cada vez que se acercaba más a él, Dilandau sentía que quedaba inmóvil ante la presencia de Arlet. Y cuando ella estuvo frente a él, lo único que hizo fue acercar su rostro al de ella con sus manos y darle un largo y profundo beso. Y aunque estaba muy confundido, Dilandau cerró los ojos y disfrutó aquel tibio y húmedo beso...

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se encontró con el techo de su habitación. Sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza y sus manos estaban aferradas a las sábanas de su cama. Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos y luego se llevó una mano a sus labios, tratando de recuperar aunque fuera un poco la sensación de haberla besado nuevamente... estaba soñando. Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Arlet ya no estaba con él y la frustración se hacía cada vez más insoportable para Dilandau. Frustración de sentirse incapaz de olvidarla, frustración de dejar que su ausencia siguiera influyendo en su estado de ánimo... a decir verdad, Dilandau estaba cansado de Arlet y de sus infructuosos intentos por olvidarla. Pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba y trataba de mantener su mente ocupada en algo, el recuerdo de Arlet se negaba a ser borrado de su mente y aunque trataba al menos de aferrarse a los buenos recuerdos, esos de cuando estaban juntos, de cuando recién la había descubierto, de cuando la había besado por primera vez, sentía que cada día que pasaba la odiaba más. Y aquellos sueños que tenía de vez en cuando, los únicos sueños que podía recordar y que tenían que ser precisamente en los que soñaba con ella, echaban por tierra todo el esfuerzo y avance que pensaba que había logrado en olvidarla. Pero lo cierto es que aún no lo lograba, no importaba qué tanto fingiera ante los demás, ni qué tan duro e indiferente se mostrara ante todos, cada vez que llegaba la noche y se acostaba a dormir, terminaba quedándose dormido llorando. Pero su mayor frustración era estar consciente de lo patético que le resultaba la situación y aún así no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-_" A pesar de que sabes que es patético, no dejas de pensar en ella... realmente no escarmientas"- _una vez más su "yo" racional y frío hacía su aparición. Desde que Arlet murió, esa parte de él fue tomando más y más peso dentro de su mente, y aunque al comienzo trató de enfrentarlo y sacarlo de su mente, se dio cuenta de que era imposible e inútil. De todas formas, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa nueva faceta y tenía que reconocer que a veces lo ayudaba bastante. Sobre todo cuando su mente comenzaba a divagar y la angustia de no poder verla lo atacaba. Entonces, escuchar a su "yo" racional, frío y calculador lo ayudaba bastante. Pero esta vez no tenía ganas de hacerle caso.

-¿y crees que no lo sé!- respondió agarrándose la cabeza.

-_"¿Y de qué te sirve saberlo, si aún así no haces nada por impedirlo?"-_ lo reprendió su "yo" traicionero.

-¡Pero lo he intentado!- se defendió Dilandau.

-_"No lo suficiente"-_ le contestó su "yo" racional.

-Es más difícil de lo que piensas- dijo Dilandau con resignación.

-_"¿Y?"-_ le respondió su "yo" frío con indiferencia. Dilandau se quedó en silencio un momento sin saber qué responder. Que fácil sería todo si él pudiera pensar siempre así.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?- fue lo único que pudo responder –No sabes nada-

-_"Te diré lo que sé"-_ le respondió su "yo" inclemente con la misma indiferencia y frialdad -_"Sé que te mueres por poder estar con ella una vez más, te mueres porque cada vez que sueñas con ella, puedes sentir por un pequeño momento la sensación de besarla y de tenerla. Andas por ahí, haciéndote el indiferente, como si ya la hubieras olvidado, o peor aún, como si lo que pasó entre ustedes no hubiera tenido tanta importancia, pero al final, cuando crees que nadie te ve, te echas a llorar como un niño. Y también sé que si ella estuviera viva, no dudarías en correr a sus brazos si te lo pidiera. Y tú, muy ingenuamente, y después de todo lo que ella te hizo, correrías sin dudarlo... "-_ a medida que iba hablando, su "yo" juzgador iba poniendo cada vez más vehemencia en sus palabras y mientras él hablaba, Dilandau negaba todo tapándose los oídos para no escucharlo. Sin embargo, era inútil. Su "yo" insidioso estaba dentro de su mente.

-_"¿...o acaso no te gustaba¿No te agradaban sus besos¿Sus caricias¿Su piel suave¿Su olor¿El sabor de su sexo?... ¡Claro que sí!... después de todo, no eres más que un simple y patético ser humano. Y los patéticos seres humanos tienden a caer ante este tipo de debilidades. Pero esos no son más que impulsos de nuestra mente primitiva, que se deja llevar por el instinto antes que por la razón. Perfectamente puedes tener eso de cualquier otra mujer, no sería nada de difícil para ti. Recuerda que puedes tener lo que quieras y a quien quieras"- _al escuchar a su "yo" calculador, Dilandau sentía que tenía razón y se dejó convencer por un instante por aquellas palabras.

-_"El problema, mi querido amigo, es que no te contentas con sólo eso y quieres más. Tú quieres volver a tener su compañía, su complicidad, su amistad... en realidad lo que quieres es tener alguien en quien confiar, alguien en quien puedas confiar tus penas, tus alegrías, tus secretos, quieres alguien en qué apoyarte. Pero¡¿Para qué demonios quieres todo eso!"-_

-¡Ya cállate!- gritó Dilandau sentándose violentamente en su cama. Se llevó las manos a su rostro y luego las llevó a su cabeza –ya, cállate, por favor- murmuró. Esta noche su "yo" impasible estaba siendo más despiadado que nunca.

-_"Tú no necesitabas esas cosas. Estabas de lo mejor antes de que te metieras con esa maldita bastarda. Eras fuerte, seguro, capaz, no dudabas de tus actos ni de ti mismo. Antes de que te metieras con ella, tenías muy claro lo que querías. Eras fuerte y orgulloso de lo que eras. ¿Y dónde está tu fuerza ahora¿En dónde demonios está tu orgullo?"- _luego de estas duras acusaciones, Dilandau no dijo absolutamente nada por un largo instante. Nunca su "yo" insidioso había sido tan cruel como esta noche. Dio un largo suspiro y con pereza y sintiendo que su cuerpo pesaba mil toneladas, se levantó de su cama, se puso su bata y salió de su habitación. Necesitaba hacer algo para olvidarla.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada y a pesar de lo avanzado de la noche, nunca había visto un cielo tan claro ni sentido una brisa tan refrescante. Lo que estaba haciendo era bastante arriesgado, pero no le importó. Una vez que dejó su habitación, tomó su guymelef y se dirigió a Zaibach, hacia uno de los lugares más peligrosos del imperio, en donde los ladrones, vagabundos y prostitutas hacían de las suyas. Sin embargo nada de eso le importó. Dejó su guymelef oculto en un peladero y salió a dar un paseo. Tuvo suerte que la primera persona con que se topó era un ladronzuelo de mala muerte que tenía por gracia tener la misma estatura y contextura física de Dilandau. Él, preciso y prolijo, noqueó al pobre diablo de un solo golpe y con rapidez le quitó la ropa. Después de todo, no podía andar en pijama por todo Zaibach. Caminó durante varios minutos por unas calles estrechas y malolientes, contemplando a los vagabundos que se juntaban alrededor de fogatas, a un par de tipos ebrios tirados en el suelo, y a dos señoras con edad suficiente para ser su madre ofreciéndose por un par de monedas... toda la escoria del maravilloso Imperio de Zaibach. Pero durante ese par de minutos, la mente asqueada de Dilandau, al ver tanta miseria, pareció tener un descanso. Sin embargo, al llegar a una calle un poco más iluminada, vio un par de bares de mala muerte, en donde todavía había gente bebiendo en las mesas que se encontraban fuera de los locales. Dilandau miró todos los bares y suspiró al ver una mesa vacía con un par de vasos de vino a medio terminar. Entonces recordó cuando Arlet le contó cómo había sido la primera vez que había probado vino. Se preguntó también si algunos de esos bares sería el bar en donde ella trabajaba... _Maldición, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo... _Una vez más y sin darse cuenta estaba pensando en ella. Qué estupidez. Apuró el paso para salir luego de aquel lugar, pero el grito de alguien lo detuvo. En uno de los bares, unos tipos borrachos y mal olientes trataban de sobrepasarse con una chica y cuando se fijó en ella, se quedó helado como una piedra y su corazón dejó de latir. _¡No puede ser¡Es imposible! _La chica trató de defenderse, pero era muy pequeña y muy delgada para poder zafarse de aquellas bestias. Otro grito de la chica sacó a Dilandau de su estupefacción y al fin reaccionó. Y sin darse cuenta, Dilandau se vio cerca de la mesa, con los dos borrachos tirados en el suelo inconscientes y la chica llorando con las manos en la boca.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Dilandau sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara. De lejos le había parecido mucho a Arlet, tanto que por un momento pensó que realmente era ella.

-¡Malditos imbéciles! Creen que cualquier mujer es una prostituta- respondió la chica entre sollozos. Una vez que se calmó se dirigió a Dilandau.

-Gracias por ayudarme- le dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara.

-De nada- respondió Dilandau sin atreverse aún a mirarla. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la chica volvió a estallar en llanto. Y Dilandau no tuvo más remedio que mirarla.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- le preguntó. Sin embargo, no pudo ver su rostro porque lo tenía tapado con sus manos. La chica sólo movió la cabeza en señal de negación. De pronto, suspiró y al fin quitó las manos de su rostro. Dilandau sintió que desfallecía.

-Es sólo que he tenido una semana horrible... – dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Para desgracia de Dilandau, la chica tenía un fuerte parecido a Arlet, tenía la piel blanca como la nieve al igual que ella y su cabellera era lisa y negra, mucho más oscuro que el pelo azulino de Arlet. Su corte de cabello era bastante parecido, pero la chica lo llevaba un poco más largo y usaba un lazo rojo como cintillo y dejaba caer en su frente un pequeño flequillo.

-A decir verdad, estos últimos meses han sido una pesadilla- agregó mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa. Sus ojos, unos grandes y almendrados ojos negros eran distintos a los de Arlet. _Sus ojos eran grises._ Dilandau se sentía bastante incómodo con la situación y lo que más quería en ese minuto era huir de aquel maldito lugar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó la chica mientras comenzaba a ordenar el desorden que habían dejado los borrachos. Dilandau pensó un momento buscando un nombre falso que darle a la chica que parecía que tenía ganas de desahogarse con alguien.

-Nathan- respondió a secas y sólo una vez que lo pronunció se dio cuenta del nombre que había elegido. _Realmente soy patético._

-Bueno Nathan¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche en un lugar como este?- le preguntó la chica.

-Yo... sólo salí a dar un paseo- respondió Dilandau con incomodidad. La chica lo miró durante un momento con curiosidad.

-¿Un paseo¿Por este lugar?- preguntó extrañada.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?- respondió Dilandau de mala gana. La chica se sorprendió con la violenta respuesta de Dilandau.

-No, para nada- respondió con rapidez, como disculpándose –es sólo que... no pareces del tipo de persona que frecuenta estos bares de mala muerte- comentó. Dilandau se sintió al descubierto, pero aún así siguió imperturbable.

-Pareciera que estás huyendo de algo- agregó la chica.

-Ese no es tu problema- respondió Dilandau.

-Tienes razón- dijo la chica bajando la mirada. Una vez más, Dilandau hizo el intento de retirarse de aquel lugar, pero justo cuando comenzó a dar un par de pasos, la chica reaccionó quitándose el delantal que tenía encima de la ropa. Lo tiró al suelo y le dio varias pisoteadas. Luego se dirigió a Dilandau.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?- le preguntó con timidez. Era lo único que le faltaba. Sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Siguió caminando y la chica lo siguió a su lado. Caminaron un par de minutos sin decir absolutamente nada hasta que la chica se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Lisa, me llamo Lisa- dijo la chica. Dilandau sólo contestó murmurando el nombre de la chica. Otra vez el silencio cayó sobre ellos.

-Sólo quiero que sepas... – dijo Lisa con un dejo de incomodidad - ...que no acostumbro a irme con extraños ni nada por el estilo-

-Bien por ti- le respondió Dilandau con un dejo de sarcasmo e indiferencia en la voz.

-Sólo quiero que no pienses que soy una cualquiera... – dijo Lisa a la defensiva. Dilandau frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué lo haces ahora?- preguntó. La chica guardó silencio un momento y luego suspiró.

-No lo sé... últimamente no sé por qué hago las cosas... – la voz de Lisa se escuchaba triste - ...¿sabes? han pasado cosas en mi vida, cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrada y me siento confundida... – iba a continuar hablando, pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que quizás estaba incomodando a su acompañante.

-Lo siento, te estoy incomodando con mi conversación- dijo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes- le respondió Dilandau. Ahora que lo pensaba, a él también le habían pasado cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Por qué dejaste botado tu trabajo?- le preguntó Dilandau.

-Porque lo odiaba. Sólo lo conservaba porque necesitaba el dinero para ayudar a mis padres. Nuestra situación económica no es muy buena y cada uno de nosotros está haciendo un esfuerzo por salir adelante. Y todo por culpa de ese maldito Lord Dornkirk y sus impuesto- exclamó la chica enojada. Dilandau se sorprendió con el comentario. Si Lisa hubiera sabido que él era un soldado al mando del emperador, seguramente no hubiera soltado tan insolente comentario.

-Además... mantenía mi mente ocupada... me ayudaba a olvidar... – agregó con tristeza.

-¿Olvidar?- preguntó Dilandau intrigado.

-A alguien... – dijo Lisa. Por un momento a Dilandau le pareció que iba a seguir hablando, pero al final la conversación murió nuevamente. Tratando de cambiar el tema, Lisa le preguntó a Dilandau a qué se dedicaba y él tuvo que improvisar toda una vida para no decirle que era nada más ni nada menos que Capitán de un escuadrón del ejército, que toda su vida la había vivido en esas extrañas fortalezas flotantes, que no recordaba absolutamente nada de su pasado y que ignoraba si tenía padres o no y que últimamente su vida se había convertido en un suplicio por culpa de alguien a quien quería olvidar a toda costa. Y mientras caminaban por las silenciosas calles de Zaibach, los dos siguieron conversando como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida. Dilandau comenzó a sentirse tan bien con Lisa que por un largo y dulce momento se olvidó completamente de Arlet. Y no sólo era eso, Dilandau sintió una extraña sensación de libertad, de tranquilidad, por un momento se imaginó siendo un ciudadano de Zaibach como cualquier otro, y la verdad es que era algo muy agradable. Era como si fuera una persona completamente diferente. Y a medida que los dos seguían conversando, Dilandau se dio cuenta que su entorno iba cambiando. Ya habían salido de la parte más fea de Zaibach y ahora caminaban por una humilde y tranquila zona residencial de Zaibach. A esas alturas de la noche, las calles estaban completamente vacías y el silencio sólo era interrumpido por el sonar de los zapatos de los dos en el asfalto. Pasaron por una gran plaza, llena de arbustos y árboles y Lisa se acercó a uno de los bancos de la plaza.

-Por favor, sentémonos un instante, estoy cansadísima-

-Como quieras- le dijo Dilandau y se sentó al lado de Lisa. Se quedaron un instante en silencio y una pequeña brisa comenzó a soplar. Y sin saber por qué, de pronto la chica se le acercó a su cuello.

-Hueles como él- dijo aspirando el dulce perfume que emanaba de la piel de Dilandau –Hueles igual a él- volvió a decir mientras se separaba de Dilandau y volvía a sentarse. Dilandau quedó sorprendido con la actitud de Lisa, pero su sorpresa creció cuando ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente tapándose la cara. Era un llanto suave, pausado y contenido, como si sintiera vergüenza de estar llorando. No sabía que hacer. Aquella reacción de la chica inevitablemente trajo el recuerdo de Arlet a su mente. Al parecer, Lisa y él tenían algo en común.

-No llores- le dijo Dilandau –No vale la pena-

-¡Pero no puedo! He tratado de todo, pero no puedo olvidarlo- le respondió la chica entre sollozos.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo- le dijo Dilandau con firmeza.

-Lo sé- respondió Lisa con desgana.

Silencio.

-¿Y tú¿Has podido olvidarla?- le preguntó Lisa mientras trataba de contener su llanto y se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían con insistencia sobre su rostro. Dilandau se quedó sorprendido. No sabía cómo Lisa se había dado cuenta, pero ya le daba lo mismo ocultarlo. Supuso que lo tenía estampado en la cara.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- preguntó Dilandau.

-Lo supuse por la expresión de tu rostro. Tienes el mismo semblante que yo- le respondió Lisa. Dilandau se tomó un tiempo antes de responder a la primera pregunta de Lisa.

-No, aún no puedo- le respondió Dilandau. Entonces el silencio volvió a apoderarse de los dos.

-A lo mejor... – dijo Lisa mientras tomaba el brazo derecho de Dilandau y lo pasaba tímidamente por encima de sus hombros - ...deberíamos intentar olvidar juntos- terminó de decir al tiempo que apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de Dilandau. Él no dijo nada, sólo se quedó quieto sintiendo el cuerpo tibio de aquella chica que se parecía tanto a Arlet. La acercó un poco más a su cuerpo y con su mano izquierda levantó el rostro de Lisa. La miró durante un largo momento y luego le quitó el lazo de su cabello y le acomodó el pelo de la misma forma que Arlet lo usaba. La miró una vez más y por un momento podía asegurar que estaba con ella. Se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios le robaron un tímido beso. No se separó inmediatamente de Lisa porque ella le devolvió el beso. Cuando se separaron un instante, Dilandau vio que Arlet le sonreía. Se acercó nuevamente y le dio otro beso, mucho más intenso y apasionado que el anterior y sintió que su mente se volvía un torbellino de emociones. Quería besarla, abrazarla, tocarla, hacerla suya, pero al mismo tiempo, ese odio que venía sintiendo desde que ella lo dejó, esa rabia e impotencia de no poder hacer nada por olvidarla, por hacerlo sentir como se sentía, se hizo tan potente como la pasión que sentía en ese momento. Era tan fuerte lo que sentía, eran tan potentes todas aquellas sensaciones que Dilandau comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío. Y mientras la seguía besando, mientras seguía sintiendo su boca tibia y húmeda, Dilandau llevó una de sus manos al fino cuello de la chica. Y sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a apretar con todas su fuerzas el suave cuello de Lisa. Al sentir que la atacaban, Lisa trató de zafarse de Dilandau, pero él se separó de ella y comenzó a apretar su cuello con las dos manos. Ella lo miraba desesperada y confundida, sin saber por qué estaba haciendo eso. Pero Dilandau no la estaba matando a ella... estaba matando a Arlet, aquella maldita bastarda que se rió de él, aquella imbécil que lo tenía sumido en ese estado... pero esta vez no se saldría con la suya, porque esta vez él se encargaría de matarla, de matar su risa, su llanto, su presencia, su recuerdo... Dilandau estaba matando a Arlet. Cuando la chica dejó de moverse por completo, Dilandau sacó las manos de su cuello y cuando vio su rostro, se veía exactamente igual al de Arlet cuando murió. Sin embargo, esta vez no sintió nada, ni tristeza, ni impotencia, ni siquiera alegría ni alivio. No sabía si lo que acababa de hacer lo iba a ayudar a olvidarse de Arlet, pero no le importó mucho. Se acercó una vez más a la chica y recogió el lazo rojo que llevaba en el cabello. Y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, dio la media vuelta y se fue a buscar a su guymelef. Ese sería el único recuerdo que tendría de aquella chica.

**Fin**

Bueno, la verdad es que no tenía pensado escribir algo sobre Arlet y Dilandau y aunque mucha gente me lo pidió, en realidad no se me ocurría nada como para sacar otra historia. Y en parte siento que aún la situación sigue así, y para ser sincera, este fanfic tiene una finalidad en particular. En realidad, nunca he sido muy buena para expresar con palabras mis sentimientos, las cosas que pienso y siento. Por lo general, todo lo que me pasa, ya sea bueno o malo, me lo guardo para mí y rara vez lo comparto con alguien. Pero esta vez, necesitaba sacármelo de alguna forma y qué mejor que canalizar todo lo que he estado sintiendo este último tiempo en un fic. Y la verdad es que este fin y comienzo de año me he sentido bastante como Dilandau y como Lisa, después de todo, todo lo que he estado sintiendo en ese tiempo lo canalicé en ellos dos. Tampoco quiero entrar en detalles, porque creo que no vale la pena así como tampoco sé si valga la pena haber escrito este fic, pero lo hecho, hecho está y sólo espero que llegue pronto el día en que vuelva a leerlo y piense lo tonta y ridícula que fui al escribirlo.

Y demás está decir que muchas gracias por haber leído una vez más otro de mis fanfics.

**Febrero 2006**


End file.
